Love on Top
by MauraRizzoli
Summary: Jane tells Maura that she's a terrible dancer and Maura offers to teach her how to dance. What will happen? Rizzles, of course. Complete.


AN: Hola. I randomly got the idea for this fanfic when I was listening to Beyoncé's new song and I love it. And it just seems like the perfect Rizzles song and since I love Rizzles, I knew I had to write something for it. So please read and review and tell me what y'all think. :] 

Love on Top  
>It was a rainy and gloomy Wednesday night in Boston. Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles just arrived back home from work. Jane sat down on the couch as Maura walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of wine out of the fridge. Jane and Maura have been in a relationship for 5 months. Everything was perfect. They had a few fights and there were some tears but in the end, they both agree that it made their relationship much stronger than it already was.<p>

"Is wine okay?" Maura called out to her girlfriend.

"Yep!" Jane replied as she took off her shoes.

Maura sat next to her and poured wine for both of them. "Here you go." Maura said with a smile.

"Thanks." Jane said as she took a huge sip.

"Jane?" Maura asked.

"Yeah." Jane answered her.

"Do you like to dance?" Maura asked.

Jane chuckled. "No. Not really."

"You don't know how to dance, do you?" Maura asked with a smirk.

"No...but why does it matter anyway?" Jane asked her.

"I want to teach you. It'll be fun. I promise." Maura answered as she took a sip of her wine and set the glass down on the table. Maura stood up and held her hands out. "Come on."

Jane grabbed her hands and Maura helped her up. "You really don't want to do this. I'm a terrible dancer...and I'll step on your feet."

Maura laughed. "They say that practice makes perfect. Please."

Jane sighed. "Okay, fine. Only because I love you."

"Great!" Maura said excitedly with a huge smile. "Would it be trouble to ask if you can wear a dress?" Maura winked.

Jane groaned. "Okay. Now you're pushing it."

"You look so gorgeous in dresses." Maura told her honestly.

"Grr. Fine." Jane said as she walked off to their bedroom to get changed. Maura stayed behind to choose a song for them to dance to. She had a huge range of music on her iPod; a lot of classical music but also modern songs. She decided on Love on Top by Beyoncé. The whole song reminded Maura of herself and Jane. She considered it their song.

"How's this?" Jane asked and turned around once in a black dress that hugged her curves and heels to match.

"Perfect." Maura answered. "Okay. Let's start." Maura grabbed Jane's hand and led her to an open space in the living room. Maura entwined her hands with Jane and stood a few inches away from her. "We're going to start off by moving back and forth and stepping to the left and right and so on."

Jane nodded. "Okay. That sounds easy."

Maura watched as Jane did what she asked perfectly. "Great. That's great! Now we want to add a little rhythm." Maura ran to her iPod and pressed play.

Jane stood there for a second. "Beyoncé, hmm?"

"Yes. I love her voice." Maura said with a smile. She returned to Jane and held her hands again. "We're going to the same thing again but we're going to move our bodies more." Jane winked and danced. Maura set her hands on Jane's hips and guided them. "Just like that." Maura smiled. "See? You got this. You're a natural."

The chorus of the song played and it reminded Jane of their relationship too. Baby, it's you. You're the one I love, you're the one I need, you're the only thing I see, come on baby, it's you.  
>"This song reminds me of us." Jane told Maura.<p>

"Me too. I was thinking it could be our song." Maura replied.

"Yeah. Sure." Jane said with a smile.

"Baby, it's you. You're the one I love." Maura sang a line and giggled.

"I didn't know you could sing too." Jane said.

"There are many things you don't know, Detective." Maura replied with a wink.

"Ooh." Jane said and laughed. Jane decided to pull Maura close to her as they danced. Maura looked into her eyes as they kissed each other.

"Maybe I'm not such a bad dancer after all." Jane said with a smirk.

"You're really great at dancing." Maura told her truthfully. "It's kind of a turn on."

"Kind of?" Jane said and winked.

Maura grinned. "Okay. It is a turn on."

Jane laughed and wrapped her arms around her as Maura did the same.

"Now I can teach you all the dances that I want." Maura said happily.

"If it involves this," Jane pointed to her body and Maura's. "I'm in."

They both laughed.

"I love you, Jane." Maura said.

"I love you too, Maura." Jane replied to her.

Though Maura and Jane have went through a few difficult bumps in their relationship, in the end, it would make their relationship stronger. 


End file.
